board8fandomcom-20200216-history
B8 Sports Allegiances
Board 8 Sports Allegiances helps us keep track of what teams users root for, so they can't be accused of bandwagoning during a good season! Sports Allegiances National Football League * Arizona Cardinals - BakusaiTenketsu (2nd), Gaddswell (2nd) * Atlanta Falcons - XxAtarisCorexX (2nd) * Baltimore Ravens - The Choco, stoneraider, Bidoofaphilia, FFDragon, Gr8CyberMonkey, MrsFrisby (2nd), Naomi_Diamond (2nd) * Buffalo Bills - maplejet * Carolina Panthers - MrsFrisby, Yoshifan823(2nd), The Raven 2 (2nd) * Chicago Bears - kholdstare5234, ertyu, charlie811, Xeybozn, mccheyne, soten1, Beavis666x2 (2nd) * Cincinatti Bengals- edwardsdv, ESY, OliviaTremor, Boman420 (2nd) * Cleveland Browns - AmephEstMako * Dallas Cowboys - Icon, Lockes Ragnarok, Yankees, The Raven 2 * Denver Broncos - Maniac64, wedny, Ludwig Von 2, Teh_Bean, AlecTrevelyan006 (2nd) * Detroit Lions - MajinZidane, CrimsonOcean, Kuge, Red Shifter * Green Bay Packers - Ngamer, Yoshifan823, RappinHobo9292, Yazzy14, KommunistKoala, Soul, Velarios, Red Shifter (2nd) * Houston Texans - calvinball, SF_Clowns (2nd), Topstorm87 (2nd), Gr8CyberMonkey (2nd) * Indianapolis Colts - CommodoreTN, Blindhobo13, Mmhmmmmmm (2nd) * Jacksonville Jaguars - bloodhawks return, realhilfan, KCF0107 (2nd) * Kansas City Chiefs - Dr Football, MrSmartGuy * Miami Dolphins - KCF0107, yoshi_62, NClark, Boman420 * New Orleans Saints - pezzicle, Topstorm87, Vengeful_KBM (2nd), * New York Giants - Swift, Dauntless Hunter, Not Dave, Cloud and Squall, Lopen, PickYourName * New York Jets - TimJab, supdawg, Chrono1219, SephirothG, Dauntless Hunter(2nd), Cloud and Squall (2nd), Yankees (2nd) * New England Patriots - darkx, Leebo86, Jukkie, BBallman7, 695924, Zackattack117, RevolverSaro, NewHysteria, Cokes, AlecTrevelyan006, Neonreaper, Sir Cobain (2nd) * Oakland Raiders - SemiFinal Vs Belarus, YodaEatsHotDogs * Philadelphia Eagles - MSS, Warning crazy, BrettEagles, Lopen, TsunamiXXVIII, Kirby Driver * Pittsburgh Steelers - Demon HunterX, YorkeChops, Naye * San Diego Chargers - crod10, Sir Cobain, TCA * San Francisco 49ers - BakusaiTenketsu, ESY, Procrastinater, SF_Clowns, PrinceReva, Beavis666x2 * Seattle Seahawks - Vengeful_KBM, Paratroopa, Gaddswell, Mmhmmmmmm, soten1 (2nd), PrinceReva (2nd) * St. Louis Rams - ExThaNemesis * Tampa Bay Buccaneers - BBallman7(2nd) * Tennessee Titans - thundersheep, XxAtarisCorexX, pezzicle (2nd) * Washington Redskins - Naomi_Diamond, feartheducky Major League Baseball * Atlanta Braves - ertyu * Baltimore Orioles - Jukkie * Boston Red Sox - darkx, Menji76, BBallman7, 695924 * Chicago Cubs - Maniac64, Yoshifan823, kholdstare5234, ertyu(2nd), Yazzy14 * Chicago White Sox - KCF0107 * Cleveland Indians - AmephEstMako * Detroit Tigers - SHINE GET 64 * Milwaukee Brewers - Ngamer * New York Yankees - TimJab, ExThaNemesis, Leebo86, Swift, Dauntless Hunter, SephirothG, Yankees * Oakland Athletics - Icon * Pittsburgh Pirates-edwardsdv * Philadelphia Phillies - MSS * Texas Rangers - Lockes Ragnarok * Toronto Blue Jays - RappinHobo9292 National Basketball Association * Boston Celtics - darkx, BBallman7, 695924 * Chicago Bulls - kholdstare5234 * Cleveland Cavaliers - AmephEstMako * Dallas Mavericks - KCF0107, Lockes Ragnarok, RappinHobo9292 * Denver Nuggets - BBallman7(2nd) * Detroit Pistons - SHINE GET 64 * Houston Rockets - crod10 * Los Angeles Lakers - Menji76 * Milwaukee Bucks - Ngamer * New York Knicks - TimJab, Swift, Dauntless Hunter, SephirothG * Orlando Magic - Maniac64 * Portland Trailblazers - Icon * Washington Wizards - Jukkie National Hockey League * Boston Bruins - darkx, BBallman7, 695924 * Chicago Blackhawks - kholdstare5234, Yazzy14 * Dallas Stars - Lockes Ragnarok * Detroit Red Wings - MSS (2nd) * Minnesota Wild - Yoshifan823, Lockes Ragnarok(2nd) * New Jersey Devils - ertyu, Swift, Yazzy14(2nd) * New York Rangers - TimJab, Dauntless Hunter * Ottawa Senators - RappinHobo9292 * Philadelphia Flyers - MSS, crod10 * Pittsburgh Penguins - edwardsdv, Maniac64, ExThaNemesis * Vancouver Canucks - Icon * Washington Capitals - Jukkie NCAA Football * Alabama Crimson Tide - TimJab * Boise State Broncos - RappinHobo9292 * Boston College Eagles - BBallman7 * Connecticut Huskies - Leebo86 * Florida State Seminoles - ertyu * Iowa Hawkeyes - Maniac64, Yoshifan823, kholdstare5234 * Miami Hurricanes - crod10 * Michigan Wolverines - SHINE GET 64 * Michigan State Spartans - SHINE GET 64(2nd) * Minnesota Golden Gophers - KCF0107 * Notre Dame Fighting Irish - Icon, Lockes Ragnarok, edwardsdv * Oregon State Beavers - Menji76 * Penn State Nittany Lions - MSS, ExThaNemesis * Virginia Tech Hokies - KCF0107(2nd), Jukkie * Wisconsin Badgers - Ngamer, Yazzy14 NCAA Basketball * Alabama Crimson Tide - TimJab * Connecticut Huskies - Leebo86, RappinHobo9292 * Duke Blue Devils - Menji76, ExThaNemesis * Florida State Seminoles - ertyu * Iowa Hawkeyes - Maniac64, Yoshifan823, kholdstare5234 * Marquette Golden Eagles - Yazzy14 * Michigan Wolverines - SHINE GET 64 * Michigan State Spartans - SHINE GET 64(2nd) * Minnesota Golden Gophers - KCF0107(2nd) * Notre Dame Fighting Irish- edwardsdv * Penn State Nittany Lions - MSS * Syracuse Orange - BBallman7 * Texas Longhorns - Lockes Ragnarok * Villanova Wildcats - MSS(2nd) * Virginia Tech Hokies - Jukkie * Wake Forest Demon Deacons - KCF0107 * Wisconsin Badgers - Ngamer, Yazzy14(2nd) Club Soccer/Football * A.C. Milan - Swift * Ajax - MSS * Arsenal - Maniac64, ExThaNemesis * AS Roma - crod10 * Barcelona - ctesjbuvf, MSS * Chelsea - Menji76 * Chicago Fire - Yazzy14 * D.C. United - Jukkie * Newcastle - Icon * Valencia - Leebo86 * Vancouver Whitecaps - Icon(2nd) FIFA Soccer/Football * Argentina ctesjbuvf (2nd) * Canada - Icon * Denamrk ctesjbuvf * France - MSS, Menji76, ExThaNemesis(2nd), Icon(2nd) * Germany - RappinHobo9292 * Italy - crod10, Swift * USA - MSS (2nd), Maniac64, ExThaNemesis, Yoshifan823, Leebo86, Jukkie, Swift(2nd), Yazzy14 Category:Board 8